


Questions

by tariana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: Harry wants to know exactly why Ron loves him.





	Questions

Hogwarts, near the end of 7th year

“Ron?”

“Yes, Harry?”

Oh, bloody hell. I was almost asleep. I was warm and happy. Harry had sneaked up here to spend some time with me in my bedroom – the private bedroom is at least one big advantage to being Head Boy – and I had been looking forward to sleeping. Hot sex makes me tired.

“Why do you love me?”

Hot sex doesn’t make Harry tired. Usually, it makes him hyper and hungry. He will pace the room, eating crisps or whatever he can find hidden around the room. Dobby leaves him food up here – I don’t think that house elf will ever get over trying to take care of Harry. Tonight, it’s a box of various sweets from Honeydukes that Harry’s managed to uncover from somewhere. He crawls back into bed and brandishes the box at me, but I just really want to go to sleep. No such luck. Evidently, hot sex also makes Harry talkative. He scoots away from me, props himself up on his pillows, and looks at me expectantly.

Oh, bloody hell. What on earth am I going to say to that – at least not without sounding like a complete prat?

I contemplate this dilemma for a few seconds, then lean over and begin kissing Harry enthusiastically. My play at distraction fails, however – Harry pushes impatiently at my chest and looks back up at me, green eyes flashing with annoyance.

“Ron! I want to know why!”

Desperately, I try my second plan.

“Just because I do.”

Harry just rolls his eyes and goes back to looking at me expectantly. I should have known that Harry would never be satisfied with an answer like that. Harry is never satisfied by anything less than a long, drawn-out answer. He could ask you what two plus two is, and when you’d answered, very logically, I might add, that the answer was four, he would want to know why the answer was four and how you had come to that conclusion.

I never ask Harry awkward questions like this, but maybe I should start. Maybe with a taste of his own potion, he would learn not to ask any more hard questions like this.

When I think about it, honestly, I’m surprised it’s taken him this long to ask this particular question. We’ve been together almost two years at this point, and two years is a long time for someone like Harry to just accept that someone loves him without knowing why.

Well, I’ve got to come up with something – Harry’s eyes are going to start shooting sparks here in a few moments if I don’t.

So, why do I love Harry? There are so many things I love about him, but they’re amazingly difficult to put into words. I will try, though, both because I do think Harry deserves to know exactly what he means to me – and because I’ll never get any sleep if I don’t.

Some of the reasons I give are quite shallow.

I love the way he looks after Gryffindor wins a Quidditch match, all sweaty and disheveled and triumphant.

I love the way his hips fit into my hands when I hold him, like we were made to fit together that way. 

Some of the reasons I give are deeper.

I love the way he rushes headlong into things without regard to his own safety. Granted, this is just terrifying while he’s doing it, but later, once he’s safely with me again, I can see it as true evidence of his selflessness.

I love the way he still looks so sad sometimes, like the weight of the world is on his shoulders – and how he looks at me sometimes, like he has real hope I can make everything better.

Some of the reasons I give are just... weird.

I love the way he looks when I take his glasses off so I can kiss him thoroughly – green eyes slightly unfocused but expectant.

I love the way he’s gotten so he’s not afraid to stare down Snape, who still scares the hell out of me, even though I’m now much bigger than he is.

I tell him these reasons, and many others, before looking at him and discovering he’s nearly asleep. He’s smiling, though, and he isn’t asking any more questions, so that’s very good.

He snuggles in more deeply, lying on his side with his head on my chest, and I Nox the light and close my eyes, too.

I’m nearly asleep when I hear...

“Ron?”

I open my eyes and sigh. So close to sleep. So close...

“Yes, Harry?”

“I love you.”

I contemplate asking him why, just to be wicked. But I’m so tired, and besides, there is plenty of time for asking him that question later.

“I love you, too, Harry.”

He is silent, and soon I hear his breathing change as he drops off to sleep. I wrap my arms around him, press a kiss to his unruly hair, and follow him there.


End file.
